Passenger Seat
by Summer's Journey903
Summary: Sam knows he isn't the smartest person and that he doesn't know a lot of things, but there was something he knew for sure; that he fell in love with Rachel in his passenger seat. SamxRachel


**_Hey everybody! I had this idea and I needed to put it up. This one-shot does not have anything to do with my other story, 'Much Better', which I am still writing the third and final chapter. So I hope you all enjoy!_**

**_I Do Not Own Glee or The Song in This Chapter._**

* * *

"Rachel?" she heard someone call her name, breaking her from her thoughts. She snapped her head to where she heard the voice, secretly hoping it wasn't Finn. Every since he got back together with Quinn he's been trying to talk to her again. Sure she was over him (at least she thinks she is) but she doesn't need to hear he's sorry over and over again. It was exhausting. Fortunately, her eyes locked with, not brown eyes, but clear blue ones instead. It was Samuel Evans.

She was sitting on the curb in front of the school with her dance bag right beside her. She noticed he had his football bag with the name 'Evans' stitched to it and that he was in his conditioning clothes. Considering all of that she made the notion that he just got out of Practice or was just working out.

"Hi Sam," she said softly, turning back to observe the cars in the parking lot.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" he asked glancing at his watch. It was 5:10 and everybody left school an hour ago.

"I stay after school to practice songs for Glee. Now, I am waiting for my daddy to pick me up. He usually gets out of work at 4:30, but he's running late due to traffic," she said casually, still not turning to face him.

"So, you always go home around this time?" He asked her while taking a seat next to her. She looked at him like he was crazy, and maybe he was. He never once spoke to Rachel Berry, but right now, being alone with her in the parking lot of a nearly empty school, seemed like a good time to do so.

"No. I go to dance class that starts at 6. I get home around 8," she said to him. His eyes widened.

"Your dance class goes on for 2 hours?" he was shocked. Two hours seemed like a long time to just dance. She laughed at his reaction and he decided he liked her laugh.

"No Samuel, it goes on for an hour, but I use the extra hour to get more practice. It's that extra hour that will help me succeed in making on to the Broadway stage," she replied beaming as she thought of her dream. Sam smiled at her enthusiasm. Just then, her phone rang.

"Hello? Hi Daddy, where are you? Oh that's terrible! An hour? Oh well, I'll just walk there. No it'll be fine. Daddy, I just can't skip dance class that will show that I am incompetent to show up to anything." Find someone? Who can I call to give me a ride?" Hearing her conversation, Sam decided to take action.

"I'll drive you." Sam suggested. She raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. Why would he offer a ride to the girl who is hated by everyone a ride? They barely spoke three words to each other before this. He replied to her questionable stare with a mere shrug. He was just being nice.

"Uh, dad, I found a ride, I'll see you when I get home. I love you too, bye," with that, she hung up her phone and put it in her pocket. Sam stood up and started walking to his car. He turned back and noticed that she hasn't moved besides standing where she once sat.

"What?" he asked shouldering his bag. Rachel continued to eye him before speaking.

"Why are you being so nice to me? We barely speak to each other in Glee and now you are offering me a ride? Why?" she replied, crossing her arms in defense. She was now a foot away from him, waiting for his reaction.

Sam wasn't offended; he actually understood why she had her wall up. He simply smiled at her.

"You know, you should give me more credit Rachel. I'm not like all the other jocks or kids in Glee. I don't see anything wrong with you, Rachel. Sure, you tend to get pushy and bossy, but that's just because you are determined and want all of us to do our best," Sam explained sticking his hands in his pockets. Rachel smiled sweetly and blushed at his words. At least some one understands why she is bossy.

"Thank you Sam." She said quietly. Sam shrugged feeling a little bit awkward in this situation. He returned going back to his car with the petite brunette following him. He opened the door for her and she smiled at his chivalrous attitude. He got in after her and buckled his seat belt. Turning on the engine, he noticed her inching towards the radio, but stopped sort, pulled her hand back, and continued looking out the window. He laughed causing her attention to turn from the window to him.

"You can control the radio Rachel. You act like I'm going to bite you if you touch it," She blushed at his comment and shook her head.

"Oh, no, it's ok Samuel. This is your car after all. You graciously offered to give me a ride so we can listen to what you want," Sam continued to stare at her, causing Rachel to feel nervous under his stare.

"Seriously, Rachel, It's fine. So where am I taking you?" he asked. Rachel gave him specific directions that made him laugh at her descriptions of all the shops on the way there. Pulling out of the driveway, Rachel was surfing through the local stations. As she stopped at one, she noticed Sam's mouth quirk up in a slight smile.

"You know this song?" she questioned as she ignored the DJ talking and focusing on the music in the background. Sam gave her an incredulous look.

"You don't?" He asked. She shook her head and he smiled.

"It's a great song, you'll love it." After he said that, Rachel turned up the radio, looking at him. Knowing Rachel Berry loved performances, he decided to give her one and started singing along with the song.

"_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart  
While I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar  
And we don't know how we got into this mad situation  
Only doing things out of frustration  
Trying to make it work but man these times are hard"_

Rachel smiled and giggled at his performance. Sam caught her eye and decided to kick this up a notch. He started singing right to her, grabbing her hand dramatically, still driving.

"_She needs me now but I can't seem to find a time  
I've got a new job now in the unemployment line  
And we don't know we got into this mess it's a gods test  
Someone help us cause we're doing our best  
Trying to make it work but man these times are hard"_

Sam laughed along with Rachel and out both hands back on the wheel. Rachel turned up the radio encouraging him to belt out the chorus, and he did.

"_But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine  
Sit talking up all night  
Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah  
We're smiling but we're close to tears  
Even after all these years  
We just now got the feeling that we're meeting  
For the first time"_

Rachel cheered and turned down the music. Sam laughed and gave thanks as if he was speaking to a crowd.

"That was a fantastic job Samuel! That song is perfect for you to sing in Gee!" Rachel said. Sam smiled at her comment.

"Yeah, maybe. I'm not sure, though," Sam replied staring straight ahead.

"Nonsense that was great!" she said looking around the car. Her eyes caught what looked like a ticket stub. She grabbed it and saw what it was.

"You went to see Avatar at midnight? And in IMAX 3D?" she asked shocked. Sam stopped at a red light and looked down embarrassed.

"Yeah…" he said slowly, waiting to see if she'll call him a dork.

"You…are…so lucky! When my dads and I went to the midnight premiere they sold out the IMAX showing!" she said pouting looking at the ticket. Sam quickly turned and looked at her with wide eyes. He couldn't believe Rachel Berry went to the midnight premiere of Avatar. Needless to say, he was impressed.

"You went to the midnight premiere?" He needed clarification. This was too good to be true. Rachel nodded looking at him.

"I didn't want to in the first place, but my daddy convinced me. After the movie, I was disappointed I didn't see such a great film in IMAX," she said casually. Sam continued to stare at her in amazement that she liked the same movie. The honking of cars behind him woke him up and he continued driving, blushing that he was staring her. Rachel noticed his daze look and spoke up on it.

"You ok Sam?" she asked putting the stub back where she found it, looking at him curiously.

"I'm just amazed that a girl like you loves Avatar." Sam thought about what he said and hoped it didn't come out wrong and she'll think he was being a jerk. Hearing her laugh gave him relief.

"Yeah, well there is a lot of stuff people don't know about me," she said looking out the window. Sam took a quite glance in her direction.

"Really, like what?"

"Like, for instance, my secret obsession with Sci-Fi movies," She replied looking at her hands, embarrassed that she actually told him that. Sam just smiled.

"That's pretty awesome Rachel," he said to her. She smiled and turned to face him.

"What do people not know about you?" She asked curiously. Sam then decided that he could open up to Rachel and that she wouldn't judge him.

"I'm a closet dork," Sam stated smiling. This was the first time in a long time that he said it with pride.

"Really?" Rachel was intrigued. Who knew Sam was a dork.

"Yup, I learned Na'vi, I read comics in my spare time, which is every day, and I can restate every line in all the Star War movies. I am a huge dork," He explained to her laughing, looking to his right for her reaction and all he saw was her smiling, before her face fell in question.

"Why don't you tell anyone?" She said tilting her head. Sam shrugged pulling into the dance studio's parking lot. He parked the car and turned to her. I just don't want people pushing me around because of it," he said looking down at his hands. Rachel nodded and gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You are a great guy Samuel. Don't let people tell you otherwise. I mean, you gave me, the annoying Rachel Berry, a ride," she said smiling. Sam sighed and looked at Rachel with a reassuring gaze.

"You're not annoying Rachel. I told you that already," He said quietly.

"Thank you Sam. And thank you for the ride," she said opening her door and stepping out. Sam nodded. "Anytime Rachel," he waited and watched as she got inside the studio before driving off. He saw another side of Rachel that no one ever saw and he liked it.

* * *

Sweating and panting from her dance exercise, Rachel stepped out of the studio after saying bye to Betty, the nice lady at the counter. She pulled out her phone, ready to call her dad for a ride, but stopped when she saw the same blonde haired boy who gave her a ride leaning against his car. He smirked seeing her surprised face. She smiled in confusion as she pocketed her phone.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" she asked, repeating the same words that he said to her three hours ago. She was in front of him and he smiled opening his arms, broadcasting his car.

"I'm here to give you a ride of course," Sam stated smiling. Seeing she was still confused, he explained.

"I wanted to get to know you more. So are you up to it?" he asked opening the passenger door. Rachel grinned and nodded getting into the car with her dance bag. Once he got into the car, she turned on the radio. Hearing the song they both grinned and turned towards each other.

"I love this song," they said in unison. They laughed as he started the car and drove out of the parking lot, singing along to the radio. Sam knows he isn't the smartest person and that he doesn't know a lot of things, but there was something he knew for sure; that he fell in love with Rachel in his passenger seat.

_Fell in love with you in my passenger seat  
And then you took control of the radio  
And turned up all the songs I know  
I'm risking everything  
And that's alright with me_

_**P a s s e n g e r S e a t **__by_**The Summer Set**

* * *

**_Well there you have it. I have other one shot ideas I got from songs so I might just put them all up in here. There song they were singing was For the First time by The Script_**

**_Please review! Bye!_**


End file.
